


Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer

by crookedspoon



Series: Tentatodd Week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Banter, Bottom Dick Grayson, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Tentacles, Tickling, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Jason kisses like he fucks: deep, methodical and – dare he say soulful? It almost hurts Dick how considerate Jason is, how much he seems to revere Dick, how he lets his body's actions reflect his feelings for Dick. Or else how he's afraid of losing control and hurting Dick, when it's basically what Dick is waiting for.Or: All Dick wants is them tentacles, but Jason is too shy to let them play.





	Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slifer_the_sky_noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle/gifts).



> Written for Day 4 "Free Day" at Tentatodd Week 2019.
> 
> I promised noodle something sweet after I broke her soft noodle heart with my sadfic beginning of the year. This is me making good on that promise. (So soon, too!)
> 
> Many thanks to [Volavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi) for the beta!

The room is eerily quiet, save for the heavy breaths they expel and the muted creaking of the bed. It's not something Dick usually notices when he's having sex, so the fact that he does speaks volumes about the kind of sex he's having.

He wouldn't call it bad per se, but he can't classify it as good either.

"Mmh yeah, that's good," Dick moans encouragingly, not ready to give up just yet. "Keep going, keep going, _please."_

Jason is a smart guy. He should be able to catch the hint and act accordingly. Give Dick what he needs, because Dick needs it hard. 

Except, so far? No dice. Jason's pace doesn't change, still too soft and slow for Dick's liking, and okay, _maybe_ Dick wasn't explicit enough with his instructions. Maybe he shouldn't expect Jason to pick up on what's _not_ said while he's... well, he seems to be trying to concentrate.

"Come on, Jason. Fuck me. I want to feel you so deep."

Dick thinks the sheets beneath him might start tearing any minute from the death grip he's subjecting them to. He doesn't _want_ to be this aware of his surroundings, he just wants Jason to—

Throw him onto his back, mount him, and slide home all the way to the base.

Fuck yes, now we're talking. Dick groans, feeling fantastically full, and braces for the impact that is no doubt to follow. His face is already glowing from the elated grin he can't – and doesn't want to – suppress.

Jason is a shadow hulking over him, outlined but barely by the ambient light, but it's enough to tell Dick it's not Jason's _hand_ currently stroking his shin.

Dick grabs his face and pulls it toward his own, lips aligning perfectly without ever having needed to practice – he doesn't have exceptional spatial awareness for nothing. It's not like kissing in the dark was the _reason_ he honed his skills, but it's a nice side effect to have.

A very nice side effect even.

Jason kisses like he fucks: deep, methodical and – dare he say soulful? It almost hurts Dick how considerate Jason is, how much he seems to revere Dick, how he lets his body's actions reflect his feelings for Dick. Or else how he's afraid of losing control and hurting Dick, when it's basically what Dick is waiting for.

So scratch that. Jason doesn't fuck. Dick would appreciate it if he did, but he doesn't. He makes love. Languorous, torturously slow, grinding love he could keep up for hours on end, and it's good – it's wonderful, in fact – but it's not enough. It's not what Dick is craving for right now. He did say deep, sure, but he had some quicker action in mind.

He tries not to let his disappointment show.

"You feel amazing, Jay," Dick murmurs against Jason's lips before sucking them between his teeth, because really, what's better than two hundred pounds of solid muscle pressing you into the mattress? (Well, _maybe_ those same two hundred pounds of solid muscle giving your ass a good pounding, but Dick isn't going to bring it up. Yet.) 

Dick's fingers curl around Jason's broad shoulders, seeking out the tense spots – which is all of them. Jason groans when Dick rubs a particularly tight knot, and although Dick loves the sound, massaging Jason was a dumb idea. He's become even slower than before.

"You can go faster if you like." Dick underlines his newest attempt at encouraging Jason to fuck his lights out already (okay, he's pretty much giving up on it by now, but if he can nudge Jason just the smallest bit in that direction, it'll be worth it) by running his hands down his back to grope his ass. His path is obstructed by two fleshy nubs poking out of Jason's hips – two fleshy and _inquisitive_ nubs that are all but _nuzzling_ Dick's hands. 

Just like that, Dick is aroused all over again, almost blindingly so. 

"In fact, I'd love it if you did."

He brushes his knuckles along one of Jason's curious tentacles as it elongates and winds itself around Dick's wrist. The one that's been stroking his leg suddenly coils around it like the tip of a whip. Dick's inhale is sharp, and very close to a needy whine.

"Stop that," Jason hisses, but Dick can't tell if he's talking to him or his extra appendages.

"It's okay, Jason. They just want to play." Dick grins, running the palm of his free hand against one of them, gently teasing with the mere suggestion of his fingers. "Let them."

"Oh no, you don't want that." Jason shudders above him and the friction it creates inside of Dick is delicious.

"If you think that, you have _no idea_ what I want," Dick whispers into Jason's ear and moans like he had all the time in the world, like he wasn't just dying for Jason to turn him into fucked-out mush. Not that he doesn't still welcome that, but at the same time, he's found something equally as satisfying to occupy his mind: teasing the ever-loving bejeesus out of Jason – who is nowhere near as delighted about his... exceptional morphology as Dick is.

Truth be told, when Dick learned that Jason has tentacles – beautiful, long, writhing tentacles – he nearly came on the spot, imagining all the nasty things Jason could do to him now. All the nasty things Dick _wanted_ to have done to him.

Dick still pops a boner occasionally when he walks in on Jason using his tentacles for such mundane tasks as cooking or cleaning – even, to his great shame, if it's something as unsexy as picking his nose or scratching his butt with one of them.

It has been... more than a bit of a let-down when Jason never acted like he did in any of Dick's wildest fantasies. Not even in the slightest. Dick tries not to let his disappointment show, of course, but it would be easier on both of them if Jason tried less hard to rein his tentacles in. Dick can hardly imagine how taxing it must be. It's no wonder that Jason is being overly cautious with him when they're having sex if half of his attention is taken up by suppressing the reaction of his tentacles that seem to have a mind of their own. 

It's also silly of him, because Dick lets no chance slip by to reassure Jason how very much okay he is with them. He loves it when they touch him instead of Jason's hands, like caressing his cheeks or covering the back of his hand in a show of support or affection. 

Dick is greedy for these gestures, small and rare as they are; he can never have enough of them.

Right now, however, Dick can't be satisfied with the small gestures. Now that he knows the tentacles are out and ready to play, he can't give Jason a pass anymore.

"Let them touch me, Jason," he coos. "I want it so bad. I want you to let go and fuck me so hard my screams are gonna wake up the entire neighborhood."

Jason goes very still, but Dick is not finished.

"Come on, let me hear you. Let me _feel_ you. I want you so deep, you have no idea. Please, fuck mmm—"

His words are cut off when Jason kisses him. Or maybe he's just putting his mouth over Dick's to shut him up. Either way, Dick will take it.

"Jesus, stop talking already."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Dick snickers. "Am I making you _hot?_ "

Jason exhales and nips Dick's lips. "You're a national embarrassment, Dick Grayson."

"Are you going to do something about it?"

Dick can feel the devious smile creep across Jason's face before he can hear it. "Well, you asked for it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

In the end, Dick's screams probably _did_ wake the entire neighborhood. Although not in any way he'd been looking forward to.

He's shaking and in tears, positively _sobbing_ from Jason's attention. It's no use trying to fight him off, since Jason is bigger and stronger and has an unfair advantage of additional appendages he can use to pin Dick down. Which doesn't mean Dick didn't put forth some valiant effort in the beginning.

It just means it wasn't enough.

"I can't, I can't, please stop, I give up, please," he begs, barely able to breathe the words because he's hyperventilating. "No more."

Thankfully enough, Jason releases him. Dick nearly falls off the bed in his scramble to roll out of Jason's reach, but it has the opposite effect: Jason's tentacles catch him, setting off another bout of shrieking and spasming.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you," Jason murmurs as he hugs Dick to his chest.

"Stop – touching – me," Dick says between twitches and hitching breaths. He's crying, too. His entire body is bone-weary from laughing so hard, and all he wants to do is disintegrate into a puddle, not tense up again every time he anticipates another round of tickling.

Jason rolls Dick onto his stomach, drapes himself over his back and penetrates him again.

"How – are you – even – still hard?" Dick pants. It's not like watching Dick almost die of helpless laughter is a particularly arousing sight.

"There's something about you being too breathless to talk." Jason kisses Dick's shoulder, slowly grinding their hips together. With the new angle and the lack of resistance from Dick, he gets amazingly deep and Dick – Dick would like to be annoyed. All he wants to do now is have a good cry, get the residual giggles out of his system and slip into blissful sleep for the rest of the night. Not pick up the frustrations left from earlier.

"You're a big meanie," he grouches into the pillow. His breathing is finally slowing down and exhaustion is washing over him. He doesn't need Jason to get him excited again.

"Whatever. You love me."

Much to Dick's chagrin, it's true and Jason knows it.

With Dick lacking the energy to protest, or even to come, which is worse, Jason has his agonizingly slow and methodical way with him. Dick has no qualms with Jason using his body like an inflatable sex doll. In a way, it's hot, being taken advantage of like this, when he can't fight back and has to lie there and take it. He's had fantasies of Jason holding him down with his tentacles and fucking him into oblivion – which will, sadly, remain fantasies. Jason, for all his bad boy attitude, is a big softie at heart who gets flustered when Dick so much as tells him to smack his ass while they're fucking.

It can be adorable at times, sure, especially when Dick is riding Jason into the next century and gushing about how much he fucking loves Jason's cock in his ass. He'll blush an even deeper shade of scarlet when Dick calls him "Little Wing" with that filthy mouth of his.

Gives Dick such a rush.

Sometimes, Dick will have the grace to feel bad about corrupting a soul as pure as Jason's, but only after he's thoroughly sated and Jason appears to be in a state of shock. Jason needs careful handling then, and Dick is more than ready to give him all the sweet kisses and cuddles it takes to restore him back to normal.

It's worth it in the end, even with their different understandings of fulfillment, because when Dick comes back battered and bruised from patrol, Jason makes him forget about his aches and pains better than any aspirin could: he provides comfort, strange as it may sound, and when it comes down to it, it's what any of them need at the end of the day. The comfort of companionship with a person who has your back at all times.

Despite himself and despite lacking the right kind of stimulation, Dick spills himself into the sheets, giggling like a mad person. He can't seem to stop. Every caress of Jason's tentacles seems to set him off anew.

That is, until they tighten hard around his forearms, thighs, and chest as Jason's weight grows heavier on top of him, hips grinding impossibly deeper.

Dick would like to say his laughter cuts off abruptly, which it doesn't, but something inside his head goes all quiet and it doesn't matter anymore if his body still feels the need to laugh.

Calm seeps through him slowly, even as Jason is nearly squeezing off his circulation. Jason's last frantic thrusts coupled with Dick's immobilized arms and legs finally give him the impression Jason is using him for his own pleasure.

Dick is glowing. Jason, now lying on his side next to him, is running his fingers and, more importantly, the tips of his tentacles over his skin. Dick rolls over to caress them in turn. Their silk-smooth texture belies the brute strength coiling in their ringed muscles. And yet, they're not using it against him. Instead, they're almost ghosting over his forehead, down the slope of his nose and curling over his cheeks.

Dick's eyelids flutter closed and he can hardly contain the wide smile blooming on his face as he continues nuzzling them. This is so sweet.

Beside him, Jason exhales, as if he couldn't quite believe what is happening.

His eyes are dark with lust, and it's a strange contrast to his soft caresses. Dick can almost believe he's trying to lull him in before he strikes, and the thought makes him tingle. But it's not an intention to ravish Dick that makes his eyes go dark, it's something more concrete. Dick follows his line of sight to his forearms, or more precisely, to the discolored sucker marks Jason left on his skin.

"Sorry," Jason rasps, as if his voice suddenly broke, when Dick traces them. "I didn't mean to be this rough with you."

He kisses the top of Dick's shoulder apologetically before trying to bury his head in it.

"Jason." Dick shoots him an incredulous look. "You're the softest lay I ever had. You're so considerate it's driving me nuts sometimes."

Jason's expression sours. Dick wants to bite his tongue. He'd chosen his words carelessly. 

"It's not a bad thing," he says in a vain attempt to placate Jason again. He runs his fingers through his sweat-stiff hair, scratching the back of his head and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Jason wants none of it. He sits up, back facing Dick, tentacles hugging his knees or gripping the sheets. "I'm a freak, Dick."

A siren goes off once in the distance, as if to warn Dick of the dangerous terrain he's about to enter. As usual, Dick smiles and heads right into it, nestling up to Jason and winding his arms around him. "And that is news how?"

Jason huffs. "I'm afraid I could hurt you, Dickface."

Dick won't stand for how closed off Jason is. That's no way to hold a conversation. So Dick throws him down, swings into his lap and pins his shoulders to the mattress. Almost as quickly, Jason's tentacles strike, snapping around Dick's limbs to immobilize him.

"What the fuck am I telling you, doofus?"

"I trust you," Dick says. He tries not to struggle, yet he can't help but squirm. It's like Jason's tentacles are suckling on his skin.

"You shouldn't." Jason's face is gleaming with perspiration, as if he's concentrating hard to keep his appendages in line, and his fingers are digging into Dick's knees. It hurts on one side and tickles on the other.

 _"Fuck,"_ Dick curses. Movement pulses like a heart beat through the tentacles, making them shift and wiggle against Dick's oversensitive skin. It's driving him mad. "I want to ride you so bad right now."

"What?"

"What?"

"I could break your arms if I squeeze too hard, and you want to ride me?"

Dick bites his lower lip before he says something really stupid. It's trying slip out anyway, but thankfully only becomes an unintelligible mumble.

"What was that?" Jason pries, leaning on his elbows now.

No two ways about it then. Dick's sigh is theatrical and long-suffering. "I've been trying to be subtle about it, but I really, really can't anymore. It's like you're oblivious to anything that doesn't hit you square in the face."

"You want to hit me square in the face?" Jason smirks.

"Not the point, and you know it." Dick purses his lips and glares. "But yeah, I do sometimes. Mostly, I feel the urge to kiss your stupid face, but occasionally I want to punch it, too."

"Ever the romantic. Do you want to punch me right now?"

"If you're making me say it."

"Say what?"

Dick groans. "I'm falling for this, aren't I?"

"Up to you, really. I'm not forcing anything out of you." He hasn't even finished speaking before he brushes one tentacle over Dick's belly.

"Oh my god, stop that," Dick all but shrieks, trying to squirm away. He can't take another round of that. "I'm telling you, I'm telling you!"

"Well?" 

Jason pulls Dick's quaking body into a hug and lies back down. It leaves Dick's knees on either side of his hips and his ass spread wide. Dick flushes. With anyone but Jason, he'd wonder if this was intentional.

Dick squirms again, cock trapped between them and balls hanging heavy and untouched. There's no way he's getting out of this with his dignity intact. Or what's left of it, anyway.

"Fuck me," he whines.

"You're not getting out of this by begging me to fuck you."

"No, that's what I want. I want, fuck, I _need_ you to fuck me at this point."

Jason is probably blushing even deeper than Dick is right now. His tentacles are no longer holding him fast. Instead they're curled around Dick's limbs, writhing lazily, and it's so much worse.

He's spread open and wanting, and his jaw is locking up because he can't say it, but he can damn well show Jason. Pushing himself off of Jason, he strokes his fingers along the length of a tentacle that's attached to his chest. It seems to relax under his attention and he can slowly peel it off. It's a bit slippery as if it had been sweating, and the suckers make an obscene sound when they come off his skin.

Dick is trembling before he even gets started. He's wanted to stroke it, kiss it, maybe even take it into his mouth, but now all he wants is those suckers over every part of him.

"God, Jason, I want you so bad," Dick gasps and runs his tongue along the wiggling tip of the tentacle that has been pressing into his fingers and curling around his wrist. "You or your tentacles, I don't care anymore."

"Don't," Jason whines and the next thing Dick knows, the tentacle is inside Dick's mouth.

He barely gets the chance to gasp before it pushes itself into his throat and he's choking on it.

"Fuck, Dickie, I'm so sorry," Jason says as he yanks it back out. "Are you okay?"

"Do that again, Jason, that was so fucking hot."

"It—what?"

"It's what I've been trying to tell you," Dick says and wipes his mouth. "I want this. I don't want you to hold back. To hold _them_ back."

"Dick," Jason says, grasping Dick's arms, "I can't control them. I could actually hurt you."

"We can take it slow. Get used to it together."

"You're hell-bent on this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea how long I've been getting off to the thought of you fucking me with your tentacles."

"With?" Jason's eyes widen.

"Was I still not obvious enough?" Dick's laugh is tired, but not surprised. He cups Jason's face and gazes at him with big, earnest eyes. "Jason Peter Todd, I want you to shove your tentacles up my ass."

"Oh my god, shut _up,"_ Jason croaks and the flush on his cheeks is so furious Dick could have warmed his coffee against them. He's adorable. "Fuck, you're terrible."

Dick settles next to Jason, not willing to upset Jason any more about the issue, even though he's raring to go. "Will you think about it?"

"I'll be thinking about nothing else from now on." Jason scrubs his hands over his face. "Why are you so gross?"

"Says the guy making gross zombie jokes."

"They're funny. You just can't appreciate them."

"Right, it's all a matter of appreciation. Not at all because they're _stupid_ as heck."

"I know what you're doing," Jason says and pins Dick to the mattress again. His tentacles are curling against Dick's sides and it's making Dick smile. "You're trying to provoke me so I'll stuff your mouth again."

"Mmh, yes please." Dick pulls Jason down for a kiss, before doing the same to one of his tentacles. "That, or something else."

"You're a freak," Jason says and pulls his tentacle back.

"True." Dick pats Jason's arm, grinning cheekily. "Can't let you be the only one."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse.
> 
> This one was meant to be the prequel to the fic for Day 5 "marking" but err, this didn't go where I thought it would go, and anyway, I don't think I can write the marking fic on time, since I'm not done with two others I wanted to write. Well, one I wanted to write, the other hit me out of nowhere.


End file.
